


Icing

by bunnysworld



Series: baker!Leon [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Next part in the baker!Leon series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt: Temptation

Leon was dancing around the kitchen and singing along to one of his favorite songs on the radio while he tried making some new icing flavors for cupcakes. 

He was so wrapped up in what he was doing that he didn’t notice the love of his life sneaking into the kitchen naked. 

When a huge hand reached for the spoon and slid it down the massive chest, marking the way to his already half-hard dick, Leon stared.

The new icing creations never stood a chance, he stepped closer and started following the path of sweet stickiness on hot skin with his tongue. Covered in icing or not, Leon could never resist the temptation when it came to his man.


End file.
